


Охотники, лисы и прочие неприятности

by churchill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Ritual Sex, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill
Summary: После того, как бешеный медведь-оборотень ранил Стайлза, Крис Арджент начал следить за ним. Пока Стайлз с этим разбирался, доказывая, что не стал оборотнем, то нечаянно влюбился в Криса. А потом все карты смешала кицуне...





	Охотники, лисы и прочие неприятности

Когда Стайлза ударил когтистой лапой полуобратившийся беовульф, непонятно как забредшей в Бикон Хиллс, Крис Арджент пришел в больницу. Если Стайлзу и захотелось бы привлечь внимание охотника, то не таким способом. Крис пришёл днем: Скотт, Эллисон и остальные были в школе. Бесшумно зашёл в палату, такой весь спокойный и собранный – как и положено охотникам; прозрачные светлые глаза и хищная улыбка — явно имел волчье нутро, как бы не притворялся, что является стражем, а не зверем.  
Стайлз не слишком ему обрадовался. Между дозами обезболивающего как раз случился перерыв, приходилось лежать, кусая губы, пытаясь отвлечься от боли в рваной ране на плече, которая всё никак не затягивалась и оставалась воспалённой.  
— Хотите убедиться, что я не стал какой-нибудь тварью? — Стайлз решил не тратить слова на приветствия – эти звуки изо рта всё равно ничего не решают. Вон, Лидия даже научилась кричать. И что толку?  
— Беовульфы очень опасны. — Арджент сел на стул для посетителей. — Это своего рода каста воинов среди оборотней.  
— Он не был похож на воина, — возразил Стайлз. — Скорее на уродливое, больное животное.  
— В этом и риск. Сила без дисциплины становится неуправляемой. Медведь выпал из своего предназначения, — последнее Крис сказал как-то грустно. Может, какие-то свои чувства этим выражал или сожалел о чём-то. Стайлз всё равно не испытывал к нему сочувствия, вот нисколько — знал, что если что, то сам станет очередной мишенью для этого вечно небритого охотника с обманчиво заботливыми глазами.  
— Если бы я стал оборотнем, рана бы уже затянулась. — Стайлз видел рану Скотта, да и рану Лидии тоже, и разницу понимал.  
— А она не затягивается? — Крис сразу весь подобрался.  
— Нет, болит. Противно. И не заживает. Ведь вы же не сочувствовать мне пришли? — поморщился Стайлз. — Я прошёл проверку?  
— Вообще-то, нет. Мало ли чем оно кончится, — пожал плечами Крис. И, помолчав, тихо добавил: — Мы пристрелили его. Он был опасен.  
Стайлз вздохнул и отвернулся к окну.  
— Странно получается — до того, как этот псих меня цапнул, я вроде как был под защитой охотников. Но вы не справились со своей работой. У меня на плече будут шрамы, а я теперь под подозрением.  
— Мне очень жаль, Стайлз, — про сожаление Крис точно врал. Ритуальная фраза, но в интонации голоса ничего такого не было.  
— Вам бывает интересно, как поведёт себя тот или иной человек после обращения? — Стайлз перевел взгляд на Арджента, чтобы увидеть реакцию.  
— Не всегда, — усмехнулся тот. — Но в случае с тобой… Не то чтобы я желал этого тебе. Но интересно.  
После этого разговора Стайлз решил, что Крис Арджент не безнадёжен в своей правильности.

*~*~*

Стайлза выпустили из больницы, всё обошлось. Хотя шрамы остались — некрасивые, неровные рубцы, которые после горячего душа всегда краснели — как воспалённые. Стайлз не слишком страдал из-за этого — он же не девчонка.  
Этого взбесившегося беовульфа было даже жалко. На всё бывают свои причины — наверняка этот человеко-медведь неспроста съехал с катушек. Впрочем, Стайлз не слишком хорошо в этом разбирался, но думать, что можно сойти с ума и начать пытаться убивать всех подряд просто так, без причины, было слишком печально.  
Полнолуние ожидалось через пару дней, и Скотт уже был слегка нервный, как девчонка с ПМС. Сам Стайлз был уверен, что в этот раз с его раной обошлось, а медведи не волки и особых отношений с луной не имеют, но не мешало убедиться.  
Про «убедиться» явно думал не только Стайлз. Потому что Арджент пару раз попался где-то на пути, вроде бы случайно и издалека, но каждый день. И Стайлз не выдержал.  
Он приехал за продуктами в магазин после школы, уже выгружал пакеты с едой в багажник. Был день, почти пустая стоянка, и ненавязчиво и одиноко стоявший в конце стоянки красный джип Арджента.  
Стайлз пошёл через всю площадку к нему, попинал туго накачанное колесо, дожидаясь, когда Крис выйдет из машины.  
— Хороший день, мистер Арджент. Всё пасёте?  
— Полнолуние скоро, — пожал плечами Крис.  
— Отпуск?  
— Нет, зачем же. Стараюсь правильно спланировать работу в течение дня.  
— Я польщён особым вниманием. — Стайлз хотел быть саркастичным. Терять было нечего, да и Арджент сам нарывался. — Может, кофе попьём?  
Крис как-то странно дёрнулся.  
— Зачем?  
— Ну, я хотя бы не буду так откровенно чувствовать себя мишенью снайпера.  
— Покажи мне их, — попросил Крис. Стайлз закатил глаза, вздохнул и кивнул на джип.  
— Может, в машине? Что люди подумают, когда увидят, что я прямо на стоянке раздеваюсь перед вами?  
Крис хмыкнул, приглашающе открыл перед Стайлзом дверь джипа — как для девчонки, дождался, когда Стайлз сядет и закрыл дверь. Сам сел на своё место. Стайлз, ёжась от неловкости, стянул через голову толстовку и выставил раненное плечо. Крис потянулся потрогать, спохватился и спросил:  
— Позволишь?  
И потом, после согласного кивка Стайлза, аккуратно ощупал шрамы тёплыми пальцами.  
— Выглядит неплохо. Но иногда заражение проявляется позже, — серьёзно сказал он, когда Стайлз натянул толстовку обратно.  
— Что предлагаете?  
— Может, действительно попьём кофе? Завтра вечером. А я ещё раз осмотрю твою рану, — хищно улыбнулся Крис.  
— Это похоже на свидание, — брякнул Стайлз, не подумав. Хотя почему же не подумав — самая удачная фраза, чтобы позлить Арджента и отвадить его от слежки.  
— Меня никто не будет ревновать, — пожал плечами Крис.  
— Вы странный и даже не пытаетесь делать вид, что нормальный, — Стайлз попробовал разозлиться уже сам, но не получилось.  
— Зачем? — наверное, Ардженту и вправду было всё равно, что о нём думают другие. — Я позвоню тебе.

*~*~*

Он и вправду позвонил, и они пошли пить кофе в Старбакс. Стайлз подумал, что будет правильно, если за свою паранойю, а значит и за его кофе, Арджент будет платить сам. Поэтому просто объяснил свои предпочтения и ушёл за столик, который был подальше от входа в какой-то нише — чтобы не устраивать публичный мини-стриптиз перед всеми посетителями.  
Крис снова потрогал шрамы на подставленном плече, а потом, довольно улыбаясь, цедил свой кофе. А Стайлз зачем-то попробовал представить, что было бы, если это и вправду оказалось бы свидание. Мысль не вызвала отвращения, скорее предвкушение и интерес, и это было нехорошо.  
— И долго вы так будете меня проверять, мистер Арджент?  
— Какое-то время, наверное, — пожал плечами тот и предложил. — Зови меня Крис.  
Совсем нехорошо.  
Стайлз начал бы подозревать Арджента в дурных наклонностях, но это было как-то нечестно. Стайлз же сам себе что-то накрутил? Хотя он не мог вспомнить, с кем бы пил кофе вот так — вечером, в кафе. Пожалуй, ни с кем.  
— Вы часто с беовульфами сталкивались? — Стайлз решил, что всё-таки он уже не мальчишка, социальные навыки у него имеются, и разговор поддержать он может.  
Крис усмехнулся, но начал рассказывать. Они проговорили почти час — про медведей-оборотней. Ничего больше.  
На другой день всё повторилось с тем лишь отличием, что разговаривали о канимах и других версиях «неправильных» оборотней.  
Когда количество встреч перевалило за семь, Стайлз вдруг понял, что это целая неделя, и полнолуние давно прошло. О чём и сказал Крису.  
— Видимо, действительно пронесло, — согласился тот даже с каким-то сожалением.

*~*~*

Через пару дней Стайлз понял, что соскучился. Странно это было — нельзя же вот так за неделю привязаться к человеку. Семь кружек кофе. Слишком быстро для привыкания. Хотя у Стайлза было на такие случаи железное объяснение — у него СДВГ, и все процессы в психике проходят быстрее.  
Поэтому Стайлз после уроков заехал в Старбакс, купил себе сладкий латте, а ещё кофе с молоком на вынос, и уже из машины позвонил Крису.  
— Стайлз, что-то случилось? — напряжённо спросил тот.  
— Ничего. У меня просто есть лишний кофе, — ответил Стайлз. И вовсе он не чувствовал себя по-дурацки в этот момент. Подумаешь, позвонил отцу своей одноклассницы, чтобы откровенно напроситься на встречу. И кто из них с дурными наклонностями теперь?  
Крис спросил, где Стайлз припарковался, и минут через пятнадцать подъехал. Пересел к нему в машину.  
— У меня был вопрос. — Тут Стайлз неловко плеснул себе на колени кофе. Уже было не горячо, но он от расстройства зашипел. Зачем люди придумали крышечки к стаканчикам? Чтобы их можно было открыть и облиться кофе.  
— Обжёгся? — заволновался Крис.  
— Я не буду снимать штаны, чтобы проверить это, — ляпнул Стайлз. Потом мучительно покраснел и начал прилаживать крышечку на место.  
— У тебя был вопрос, — напомнил Крис. Стайлз посмотрел на него — тот был совершенно серьёзным, хотя глаза выдавали — смеялись.  
— А если укусит лиса, то человек тоже будет обращаться? — Стайлз сразу вспомнил вопрос, который заготовил. Хорошо, когда социальные навыки включаются даже в такие неловкие моменты.  
— С ними сложнее, — начал объяснять Крис. — Вообще-то, они бывают разных видов.  
Стайлз смотрел, как он говорит, и думал, как плохо, что Арджент не девчонка. Был бы удачный момент, чтобы поцеловать. Узнать, сильно ли колется вечно небритая щетина, вдохнуть запах с лёгким привкусом табака и одеколона. Хотя, если бы это была девчонка, то какая там могла бы быть щетина? Дальше Стайлз старался не думать, чтобы не потерять ход разговора, да и это самое «дальше» плохо представлялось.  
Крис рассказал про кицуне, допил свой кофе, сказал «спасибо», сел в свою машину и уехал. А Стайлз почувствовал себя немножко дураком. И совсем не немножко влюблённым. Как-то быстро, не правда ли? Но у Стайлза же было объяснение, и он повторил его себе — СДВГ, и все процессы проходят быстрее.

*~*~*

Крис перестал сталкерить Стайлза совсем, а тот через неделю понял, что опять скучает. Вообще-то, понял он раньше. Но повода не было. Всё вроде было тихо, никакие сверхъестественные существа в Бикон Хиллс пока не появлялись. Дерек присылал открытки Питеру из того города, где они с Корой жили, а Айзек пересказывал их содержание в школе за обедом. Они и сидели в столовой теперь все вместе — Скотт, Эллисон, Айзек, Лидия, Дэнни и те два страшных близнеца-альфы, которые оказались вполне дружелюбными.  
Но это значило, что не было серьёзных причин для звонка охотнику.  
— Как там отец? — неловко спросил Стайлз у Эллисон.  
— Нормально, — та пожала плечами, не удивившись вопросу. — Пытаюсь вытащить его куда-нибудь, чтобы дома не сидел в свободное время. Но пока не получается.

*~*~*

Стайлз подумал, что наладить активную социальную жизнь одинокому охотнику — это само по себе повод. И после уроков позвонил Ардженту.  
— Стайлз, — как-то даже не удивился голос в трубке. — Есть какие-то вопросы?  
— Есть лишний билет в кино, — торопливо, словно входя в холодную воду — чтобы не тянуть и сразу, сказал в телефон Стайлз и тут же добавил: — Если у тебя есть возможность, конечно.  
Крис долго молчал в трубку. Потом со вздохом сказал:  
— Говори время и место.  
Они сходили на сеанс — какой-то комедийный боевик, но им понравилось обоим, а Стайлз увидел, как Крис умеет смеяться — безудержно и от души. А когда вышли из кинотеатра и отошли на стоянку, где их джипы были припаркованы рядом, Крис напрямую спросил:  
— Это было свидание?  
— Я бы этого хотел, — замялся Стайлз. — Я дурак, да?  
Всё это как-то горчило безнадёжностью.  
— Стайлз, я не могу, — покачал головой Крис. — Прости, я не думал, что дело так далеко зайдет. Не хотел тебя ни на что такое провоцировать.  
— Я тебе совсем не нравлюсь? — Стайлз определённо умел забивать гвозди в крышку гроба. В переносном смысле, конечно.  
— Не в этом дело.  
Нормальный утешающий набор слов. Правильно сделала Лидия, что научилась кричать. Какая от слов польза? Всё равно врут.  
Стайлз толкнул Криса к машинам так, что они оказались как раз между ними, и редкие на парковке зрители, разъезжающиеся после сеанса, не должны были видеть их. И поцеловал. Крис помедлил и ответил на поцелуй — осторожно, бережно, пробуя чуть обветренными губами. Но как только Стайлз попытался сделать что-то большее, то Арджент придержал его за плечи и отстранился, потом приобнял, поцеловал в висок и прошептал:  
— Я не могу. Надеюсь, ты когда-нибудь меня поймешь.  
Стайлз не хотел понимать. Он вообще не видел проблемы, если, конечно, он нравится Крису. Но спорить не стал, согласно кивнул, сел в свой джип и поехал домой. Внутри саднило — привычно уже. Такое и после Лидии было, тогда было даже больнее, наверное.  
А ещё было очень много слов, они почти переливались через край. Но говорить их было некому. А тот, кому они предназначались, всё равно не захотел бы слушать.

*~*~*

Стайлз решил, что ему нужно время, чтобы зализать душевные раны, немного спокойной жизни, а впереди выпускные экзамены, к которым стоило готовиться. И уж точно ему было не до того, чтобы страдать по мужчине (даже этого достаточно, чтобы выкинуть его из головы), который настолько старше, что был отцом одноклассницы. И щетина при поцелуе у него всё-таки кололась.  
Про остальное Стайлз тоже думал, особенно когда дрочил — что если бы рука на члене была не его собственная, а другая — мужская, уверенная, немного огрубевшая. И кончал от этих мыслей слишком быстро. Самый неудачный способ выкинуть Арджента из головы — думать о нём перед сном в постели, трогая свой член. Нехорошо.  
Пару раз он видел Криса, когда тот забирал Эллисон после школы — у неё что-то с машиной случилось. Арджент кивал ему, ничего такого драматичного из того, что бывает, когда люди расстаются. Хотя про расставание Стайлз сам себе накрутил — это точно. Они даже и не сошлись толком для этого.

*~*~*

А потом у города кончились спокойные времена. Дитон обещал им, что Бикон Хиллс станет магнитом для всякой нечисти, и не ошибся. Сначала ещё один съехавший с катушек альфа, потерявший где-то свою стаю. Его тоже пришлось убить, Стайлз видел, как это случилось, и где-то внутри себя знал, что пришлый альфа и сам искал смерти.  
Потом была стая оборотней-койтов. Откуда они взялись — непонятно. Но они были шумные, приставучие и неопрятные и в своём человеческом, и в обращённом виде. Сначала пытались мелко пакостить в городе, но когда уяснили, что тут есть свой истинный альфа, то довольно скоро убрались восвояси.  
А потом с ними случилась кицуне — обалденно красивая девушка по имени Марта. Тёмноволосая, с точёными чертами лица, гибкая, с неуловимым возрастом. Крис рассказывал Стайлзу, что кицуне живут по несколько сотен лет. Но в голове потом всё равно не укладывалось, что ей было больше двадцати.  
Марта устроилась работать в тот самый Старбакс официанткой, и большая часть мужского населения Бикон Хиллс устраивала туда паломничества, чтобы поглазеть на красавицу и попытаться заполучить её. Лидия ревниво фыркала, замечая интерес парней, которые как помешались, и утверждала, что девушка не так уж и красива. Только Эллисон насторожилась, сказав, что тут что-то нечисто.  
А Марта выбрала Стайлза. Потом уже выяснилось, что в качестве жертвы. А в тот момент Стайлз плыл в жарком мареве её внимания, в острой зависти остальных, от чего самооценка Стайлза зашкаливала, он чувствовал себя Бэтменом, Казановой и вообще супер-парнем, которому всё нипочем, и самая красивая девушка города — его.  
Стайлз был готов послушно сидеть как верный пёс у её ног ещё в первый вечер, когда Марта улыбнулась ему, подавая кофе и спросила:  
— А завтракаешь ты тоже здесь?  
Конечно, Стайлз там завтракал. А заодно, обедал, ужинал и вообще жил бы, если бы ему было позволено. Его томило в постоянном возбуждении, сладком предвкушении, а на следующий день они уже целовались на улице, когда Стайлз дождался её с работы и настоял на том, что проводит.  
Ещё через пару дней Марта попросила Стайлза вечером после работы свозить её в «одно место». У Марты не было машины, и ей очень-очень нужна была помощь Стайлза.  
Тот был готов сделать для своей дамы сердца всё. А ещё начал таскать в кармане презервативы. Хотя рядом с ней у него так размягчались мозги, что он, пожалуй, и не вспомнил бы, что их нужно использовать, если бы у них что-то было.  
Доехать до «одного места» им так и не дали. Всё тот же Крис Арджент. Чёртова собака на сене.  
Когда Стайлз галантно распахнул перед девушкой дверцу своего джипа, который поставил подальше от Старбакса в какой-то подворотне, чтобы обиженные поклонники Марты не пялили на них глаза, из темноты выступил Арджент.  
— Стайлз, — негромко позвал он. — Не советую тебе с ней ехать.  
— Стайлз, — требовательно посмотрела на него Марта. — Мы едем?  
— Конечно, едем, дорогая, — Стайлз за несколько дней уже привык, что они в отношениях. СДВГ же, сами понимаете.  
Тут Крис что-то коротко бросил на чужом языке и направил на Марту пистолет. А она вдруг зашипела, больно вонзаясь внезапно появившимися когтями в руку Стайлза, на которую опиралась. Ошалевший Стайлз, тем не менее, по-джентельменски попытался прикрыть девушку от спятившего охотника. Но толком ничего не успел. Прозвучал выстрел, Марта зло взвыла, потом почти зарычала и укусила Стайлза за другое, здоровое плечо. Он только увидел, как перед лицом мелькнул серебристый хвост, кажется, не один. Потом горбатую звериную тень дальше по улице. И Стайлз благополучно потерял сознание.  
Очнулся он в своём же джипе на пассажирском сиденье. Плечо болело, раскалывалась голова — явно приложился обо что-то. Рядом сидел Крис.  
— Где Марта? — прохрипел Стайлз.  
— Сбежала.  
Стайлз вдруг осознал, что она — не человек, а кто именно — понимать до конца и не хотелось, но уйти от понимания не получалось: Стайлз же сам в подробностях выспросил у Криса, кто такие кицуне, насколько они могут быть опасны и как выбирают жертв. Больно накрыло смесью сожаления, запоздалого страха и какого-то унижения.  
— Зачем ты вмешался?  
— Ей нужен был не ты, а любой, кто был девственником, — пожал плечами Крис.  
«Можно подумать, я сам по себе хоть кому-то тут нужен», — мрачно подумал Стайлз. Говорить «спасибо» Ардженту не хотелось совсем.  
— Я отвезу тебя в больницу, — сказал тот, так и не дождавшись ответа. — Надо рану посмотреть.  
— Не надо, — покачал головой Стайлз. — Сам справлюсь.  
У дома Стилински Крис предложил:  
— Давай я помогу тебе обработать рану.  
— Нет, — Стайлз ответил грубо, чтобы скрыть разочарование и не разреветься ещё. Что он, девчонка что ли?  
— Если с тобой будет что-то непривычное или странное, свяжись со мной, — Крис это сказал почти умоляюще. Сжал рукой Стайлзу здоровое плечо, ну то есть то, на котором после лапы медведя уже всё зажило. И ушёл.  
Стайлз ещё посидел, преодолевая тошноту. Выбрался из машины и пошёл к дому, понимая, что его как-то резко отпустило — словно выплеснуло из любовного дурмана и прямо в каменную стену всем телом и припечатало.

*~*~*

С раной он справился. Хорошо, что отца не было дома, и не надо было объясняться. Да и острые лисьи зубы цапнули неглубоко, хотя всё равно было больно. А ночью Марта ему приснилась — звала во сне, улыбалась, дразнила, встряхивала волосами, которые то прикрывали её полную грудь, то снова показывали. Стайлза вело в жарком стыдном желании, хотелось бежать за ней, зарыться лицом в волосы, целовать, трогать. Он метался по кровати, пытался поймать её во сне, голый, возбуждённый, а она всё ускользала. Дразнила, смеялась и снова звала. От этого было почти больно.  
Под утро Стайлзу приснился Арджент, который никуда не убегал, был рядом, совсем раздетый, и Стайлзу снилось, что он трётся своим пахом о чужое волосатое твёрдое бедро и целуется с Крисом так, как и хотел — глубоко, с языком, со вкусом табака и смешиванием слюны. А тот прижимает его к себе всё сильнее, совсем не нежно мнёт задницу, и оно было так остро и так хорошо, что Стайлз кончил и от того проснулся. Простынь под ним была влажной.  
Совсем плохо. Что из этого было хуже — Марта или Арджент, Стайлз и не смог бы сказать.

*~*~*

Арджент, конечно же, позвонил на другой день прямо с утра. Было в этом что-то обидное — как будто бы Стайлз был достоин его внимания только тогда, когда возникала очередная проблема.  
Стайлз не стал отвечать и сбросил звонок. Что говорить? «Мне всю ночь снилось порно, я кончил, но всё равно возбужден, как озабоченный кролик?» По правде говоря, Стайлз всегда был немного возбуждён. Нет, не СДВГ, конечно же, просто ему семнадцать, и да, плохое оправдание и всё равно стыдно. Но ничего не попишешь.  
Но сейчас возбуждение отличалось от обычного. Секса хотелось до болезненности, как будто бы внутренности скручивало узлом. Хотелось бросить всё, сесть в джип и гнать на полной скорости куда-то за город. Стайлз даже чувствовал, куда именно. Но упорно старался помнить, что ехать никуда не надо.  
Он с трудом отсидел несколько уроков и в ответ на очень обеспокоенный взгляд Скотта только мотнул головой:  
— Всё в порядке, не выспался.  
А потом, вместо того чтобы перед тренировкой оказаться в раздевалке их команды, обнаружил себя на стоянке, лихорадочно заводящим джип.  
— Куда-то собрался? — поинтересовался низкий знакомый голос. Ну конечно, Крис Арджент собственной персоной. Кому ещё быть?  
— Вспомнил про одно срочное дело, — неуклюже соврал Стайлз. Внутри тянуло нетерпением, зрение плыло, картинка перед глазами раздваивалось, а голос Криса слышался глухо, как сквозь вату.  
— С тобой все в порядке? — Крис внимательно разглядывал Стайлза — холодно и цепко, изучающе.  
— Да не всё ли тебе равно? — взорвался Стайлз. — Какого чёрта ты меня пасешь? Я для тебя пустое место. Природная аномалия. Интересно потыкать палочкой — будет шевелиться или нет?  
— Стайлз, это не так, — голос Криса звучал как-то странно, словно он успокаивал дикое животное. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Стайлз зло зарычал в ответ, запрыгивая в машину, сразу завёл и тронулся с места, уже не обращая внимания на надоедливого, противного Арджента.  
За городом стало легче — внутри не так сильно крутило и перестало сдавливать сердце. Зато возбуждение усиливалось — до болезненной ломоты в паху, до пульсирующих ударов в висках, до мутного зрения.  
Он осознал, что чуть не выехал на встречную полосу, когда услышал длинный предупредительный гудок проезжающей мимо тяжёлой грузовой машины.  
Стайлз съехал на обочину, немного подышал, потом торопливо подрочил себе прямо в машине, чтобы хотя бы немного снизить напряжение. Несмотря на сильное возбуждение, кончить никак не удавалось. Перед глазами мелькали картинки из сна, гибкое тело Марты, горящие чёрным глаза, влажные зовущие губы.  
А потом в голове всплыл второй сон, и, представив себе обнимающего его Криса, Стайлз тут же и кончил. Торопливо обтёрся влажными салфетками, вытащенными из бардачка, стараясь не задумываться о том, что же сейчас такое было.  
Легче стало, но ненамного, и всё так же хотелось сесть в машину и гнать дальше — туда, где его ждала лиса. Его Марта.  
Стайлз съехал с трассы на просёлочную дорогу, уже не обращая внимания на то, что происходит вокруг, ориентируясь только на тащившее его против воли ощущение цели. Доехал до какого-то дома, заброшенного на вид, и на крыльце увидел Марту — такую красивую и влекущую, в платье из текущей красной ткани.  
— Марта! — Стайлз кое-как припарковал джип, выскочил из него и побежал к ней. Она улыбнулась ему, а потом что-то увидела у него за спиной, вдруг сразу оскалилась и начала ломаться телом, превращаясь в серебристо-чёрную многохвостую лису, как из сказки. Красная ткань осела на пол.  
Стайлз рванулся к лисице, чтобы защитить и успокоить, но что-то свистнуло в воздухе, и он оказался схвачен веревочной петлей, тут же больно прижавшей руки к телу. Лиса огрызалась, отступала, Стайлз дёргался, не понимая, что его держит, когда его Марте нужна помощь, но споткнулся и упал носом в землю. И вдруг почувствовал, как на него запрыгнуло неожиданно тяжёлое лисье тело, придавило весом, и сразу стало нечем дышать.  
— Отпусти его, — требовательно сказал знакомый хриплый голос.  
Лиса несогласно заворчала, и Стайлз почувствовал, как когтистая лапа коснулась шеи.  
— Если ты ему хоть как-то повредишь, то живой тебе не уйти, — Стайлз даже дёрнулся, услышав это — в голосе Криса была неподдельная угроза. Как будто бы он точно будет мстить, если лиса хоть что-то сделает Стайлзу.  
Но лиса надавила лапой, когтями, и Стайлз закашлялся.  
— Отпусти его, и мы сможем договориться.  
Лиса в ответ что-то хрипло пролаяла. И тут Стайлз услышал гортанный чужой голос: тот выкрикивал отрывистые фразы, в которых угадывался японский. Лиса тонко заверещала и спрыгнула со Стайлза. Послышались крики, удары, несколько выстрелов, потом в воздухе снова просвистело чем-то летящее. Стайлз наконец-то смог приподняться и увидел, как в чёрной сетке бьётся серебристо-чёрное тело лисицы. Она скулила так жалостливо, что Стайлз снова, не думая, рванулся к ней, чтобы освободить. Но веревка, которой он всё ещё был обмотан, натянулась, и он опять уткнулся носом в землю и застонал.  
— Осторожнее, Фрэнк, — услышал Стайлз голос Арджента.  
Стайлз приподнял голову и увидел, что рядом с сеткой, опутывающей лису, стоит невысокий смуглый мужчина с раскосыми азиатскими глазами, весь одетый в чёрное, и что-то говорит Крису. Рядом с ним стояли два таких же азиата, только повыше ростом и шире в плечах. Эти двое ловко засунули лисицу в багажник откуда-то взявшегося чёрного джипа, она только жалобно тявкнула, и у Стайлза снова сжалось сердце. А потом эти трое сели в джип и уехали.  
Стайлз почувствовал, как ослабла стягивающая руки веревка, и снова попытался подняться. К Крису подошли двое других мужчин, одетые в неприметно-коричневое и вооружённые арбалетами. После короткого разговора они ушли куда-то в лес в сторону от дома.  
Стайлз стоял, растирая затекшие руки, понимая, что больное странное возбуждение так его и не отпустило. Ну, может быть, чуть-чуть ослабло. Впрочем, с этим можно будет разобраться и потом.  
— Похоже, ты спас мне жизнь, — неловко сказал Стайлз. — Спасибо.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь сейчас? — спросил Крис.  
— Нормально, — буркнул Стайлз.  
— Что-то необычное в твоем состоянии есть?  
— Нормально я себя чувствую, — уже раздражённо ответил Стайлз.  
— Это важно.  
— Ну, всё же обошлось уже? — Стайлзу хотелось сбежать куда-нибудь подальше от этого разговора.  
— Стайлз, — укоризненно потянул Крис. — Я не из праздного любопытства интересуюсь.  
— Конечно, ты мной интересуешься только по делу! — возмущённо воскликнул Стайлз. — Никак иначе!  
Крис в ответ покачал головой, отошёл к крыльцу дома, сел на ступеньки, достал сигареты и закурил.  
— Садись, поговорим спокойно, — Крис приглашающе похлопал рукой по ступеньке.  
Стайлз подошёл, сел рядом и тут же потянул с крыльца на себя красную ткань так и забытого платья Марты. Было неловко это делать перед Арджентом, но удержаться было ещё сложнее. Стайлз вдохнул запах ткани — смесь тёплых духов, влекущий запах девичьего тела. Внутри снова скрутило от болезненного возбуждения, а вот на душе стало совсем беспокойно и тоскливо. Крис выдернул из его пальцев платье и отбросил в сторону.  
— Не корми зависимость. Надо будет сжечь.  
— Не надо, — возмутился Стайлз. Он словно никак не мог определиться со своим состоянием. То его тянуло к Марте, она казалась такой нежной и беззащитной теперь, то он вспоминал, как хладнокровно она придавила его своим весом и убила бы без сомнения, если бы ей это было нужно.  
А Крис, сидевший рядом, просто злил своим отрешённым видом. А ещё тем, что Стайлз уже столько раз дал слабину перед ним. И снова будет это делать.  
— Необычно, что ты продержался столько, на самом деле.  
— Что? — удивлённо моргнул Стайлз.  
— Это была старая и хитрая лиса. Ты должен был уехать к ней ещё ночью, сразу, как только я оставил тебя дома.  
— Ты знал? — обиделся Стайлз.  
— Знал, следил, выжидал, использовал тебя как приманку, — без всякого раскаяния перечислил Крис.  
— И кто ты после этого? — с укоризной спросил Стайлз. — Гад и сволочь.  
— Ты хотел бы, чтобы я оставил тебя без защиты, а её на свободе?  
— Мог бы предупредить.  
— Ты был под её чарами. Ты и сейчас под её чарами, только как-то умудряешься сопротивляться.  
— Я крут, — без всякого выражения ответил Стайлз.  
— Крут, — согласился Крис. — Но хочется понять причину такой крутизны. Ты спал ночью?  
— Спал.  
— И что тебе снилось?  
Стайлз вспомнил Марту, и внутри снова всё сжалось от тоски. А потом вспомнил то, что приснилось совсем под утро, и понял, что краснеет, а внимательно наблюдающий за ним Крис это видит.  
— Мне снилась Марта.  
— И всё?  
— Всё.  
— Врёшь, — без перехода ответил Крис и вытащил вторую сигарету. — Что ещё?  
— Чего ты до меня докопался? — разозлился Стайлз.  
— Хочу понять, насколько ты всё ещё под ударом, и что делать дальше, — пожал плечами Крис. — Общение с кицуне бесследно не проходит. Люди иногда так и умирают от тоски.  
— Тебе-то что? — непримиримо ответил Стайлз. — От самой лисицы ты меня спас. А что там со мной дальше — какая тебе разница?  
— Твоё упорное сопротивление подсказывает мне, что тебе снилось что-то связанное со мной, — насмешливо сказал Крис. — Что именно?  
— Мы трахались, — сердито буркнул Стайлз, решив, что уже всё равно.  
Крис поперхнулся дымом и закашлялся. Потом засмеялся, вытирая невольно выступившие от кашля слёзы.  
— Умеешь сказать кратко.  
— Что теперь? — спросил Стайлз уставившись на свои руки.  
— Всё-таки влюбился, — задумчиво ответил Крис.  
— Кто в кого? — Стайлз непонимающе поднял глаза на Криса и снова покраснел, увидев насмешливый взгляд. — Ну и что. Я не могу влюбиться, что ли? Или в тебя нельзя влюбляться?  
— Можно, — пожал плечами Крис. — Это усложняет дело и облегчает его одновременно.  
— Чем? — Стайлз подумал, что устал уже от загадок. Нельзя ли ему ещё немного спокойной жизни, и никаких сверхъестественных существ и охотников на них поблизости.  
— Тем, что в этом случае рецепт лечения довольно простой — лишить тебя девственности, и тебя должно отпустить от её влияния.  
— Хм, — Стайлз обречённо подумал, что Крис ошибается в том, что это просто. И его, стайлзова, девственность, как заговорённая, никуда не хочет деваться. — А чем это сложно?  
— Тем, что это придётся сделать мне, — со вздохом сообщил Крис.  
— Я тебе настолько не нравлюсь? — Стайлз почувствовал, что из легких от обиды вышибло воздух. Ну ладно, он свыкся с мыслью, что Крис ему отказал, но вот так-то зачем? Жестоко. — Ни на что не напрашиваюсь, вообще-то! Сам справлюсь.  
— Не в этом дело, — ответил Крис.  
Стайлз обозлённо соскочил с крыльца и пошёл к своему джипу, собираясь уехать. Все эти игры со словами его достали, честно. Он и сам умеет так, но сейчас осуждает. Слишком больно.  
— Как раз настолько нравишься, — вдогонку сказал ему Крис.  
— Что? — Стайлз развернулся к нему.  
— Ты мне нравишься, я пытаюсь с этим справиться. А секс с тобой эту задачу не упростит.  
— Кто из нас дурак? — вздохнул Стайлз.  
— Думаю, что оба, — так же со вздохом ответил Крис.  
— И что теперь? — Стайлз уже сам не знал, что у него внутри творится. Пожалуй, ему всё-таки нужно время.  
— Когда станет совсем невмоготу, звони, — ответил Крис.  
Стайлз раздражённо дёрнул плечом и, уже не оглядываясь, ушёл к машине.

*~*~*

«Когда станет совсем невмоготу, звони». Хорошее конечно предложение, но какой линейкой можно замерить это самое «невмоготу»?  
Стайлз вернулся домой и весь вечер был немного дёрганый и нервный. Вообще-то, ему положено быть таким, вроде волноваться не о чём. Но Марта из головы не шла. Стайлзу начало казаться, что Арджент просто его обманул — отобрал любимую девушку, с которой всё было взаимно — Стайлз ей нравился, ну очевидно же. И просто обманул — кинул Стайлза, подставил Марту. И сам Стайлз хорош — повёлся на все эти сказочки и страшилки, позволил Марту увезти от себя, запереть. И наверняка сейчас они издеваются над ней, эти подозрительные азиаты. Откуда Крис их знает? Не иначе, это был какой-то заговор.  
Мысли крутились в голове быстро, перебивали друг друга, Стайлзу хотелось куда-то бежать, что-то срочно делать. Но в этот раз внутренний навигатор, указывавший на цель в пространстве, не включился.  
А ещё тянуло возбуждением в паху, Стайлз пытался отвлечься, но ничего не помогало, не позволяло сосредоточиться. И даже чёртов аддерол не помогал.  
Стайлз пошёл в душ, попытался хоть немного снять напряжение, стоял под тёплыми струями, гладил себя, крутил в голове образы из сна, представлял свою Марту совсем обнажённой, но возбуждение усиливалось и словно застревало на пике — не получить облегчение, не кончить. Член стал совсем чувствительным, болезненно напряжённым. Стайлз мысленно плюнул и уже сознательно вызвал из памяти вторую картинку из сна — как Крис гладит его, скользит пальцами между ягодиц. И Стайлз тут же спустил себе тёплым на ладонь, чувствуя, как шумит в голове от странного оргазма — быстрого, но очень сильного.  
«Чёрта с два, Крис, я приду к тебе», — мстительно подумал Стайлз. — «Обойдёмся без подачек».

*~*~*

Стайлз не учёл, что ещё бывают сны. Серебристо-чёрная лисица заполняла их собой, не оставляла места ни для чего другого. Сны были разные — и очень горячие и возбуждённые, и нежные, даже романтические. Но везде было одно — Марта ускользала во сне, не давалась, уходила, падала в пропасть, умирала. Стайлз не мог её поймать и удержать, и каждый раз оставалось чувство тоски и незавершённости. И никаких больше оргазмов во сне.  
Стайлз за несколько дней так измучился, что окружающие начали это замечать. Сначала отец озабоченно пощупал лоб и попытался отправить Стайлза к врачу, потом Скотт, несмотря на свой уже благополучно протекавший роман с Эллисон, стал озадаченно спрашивать каждый день:  
— Ты не болеешь, бро? Это после медведя? Может, к Дитону сходим?  
А Эллисон следила за Стайлзом исподтишка, ничего не говоря, и он чувствовал её настороженное внимание.  
Крис позвонил в тот день, когда обеспокоенный отец настоял на том, чтобы Стайлз остался дома и отлежался.  
Стайлз воспалённым взглядом смотрел на телефон, высвечивающий такое знакомое имя. Всё страшно раздражало — тело словно взбесилось от недосыпа, постоянной неудовлетворённости, и Стайлзу хотелось сдохнуть, лишь бы не испытывать это мучительное ощущение, что он никак не может найти себе место.  
— Решил всех переупрямить? — спросил Крис.  
— Сам же сказал звонить, когда станет невмоготу.  
— Хочешь сказать, что ещё не стало?  
— Мне очень хреново, тебе от этого хорошо? — нервно ответил Стайлз.  
— Стайлз, какой ты всё-таки ребёнок, — тихо рассмеялся в трубку Крис. — Ты и вправду думаешь, что я чего-то такого добиваюсь?  
— Я не ребёнок. Детей не плющит от нехватки секса, — сердито ответил Стайлз в трубку и нажал на отбой.  
«Сейчас приеду», — пришло сообщение от Криса.  
«Не надо одолжений», — отбил в ответ ему Стайлз.  
«Ты мне нравишься. Или ты забыл?»  
Стайлз невольно рассмеялся на это сообщение.  
«Выглядит неправдоподобно. Пытаешься подстроиться под общение с малолетками?»  
«Боже, с кем я связался?»  
«Давай, пусти в ход тяжёлое оружие. Скажи сразу, что влюбился».  
«Ещё нет. Но близок к этому».  
На последнее сообщение Стайлз долго смотрел в упор, даже не зная, как реагировать.  
И уже не успел это сделать. В дверь позвонили, за ней обнаружился Крис.  
— Привет, — скованно сказал Стайлз, впуская его.  
— Привет ещё раз, — Крис зашёл в дом, оглядывая гостиную взглядом человека, привыкшего сразу осматривать место на случай возможной засады, ловушки и другой опасности.  
Присутствие Арджента успокаивало, как будто бы он знал, что со всем этим делать, и мог помочь Стайлзу.  
— Скоро приедет папа.  
— Очень хорошо, я как раз собирался с ним поговорить. Он же знает про оборотней?  
Стайлз со вздохом кивнул. В своё время всплывшая правда о том, что на самом деле происходило в Бикон Хиллс, стоила ему много нервов и сил — отец тогда всерьёз обиделся и почти неделю со Стайлзом не разговаривал.  
— Ты сказал ему, что тебя укусила лисица-оборотень?  
— Нет, — Стайлз поморщился. — То медведь, то лисица. Выглядит странно — словно их притягивает ко мне.  
— Заметь, не я это сказал, — усмехнулся Крис и добавил задумчиво: — В каком-то смысле, действительно притягивает.  
Они проболтали о разных незначимых вещах до прихода отца. А потом Крис попросил Стайлза уйти и дать им поговорить наедине. Подслушать разговор так и не получилось.  
Когда Арджент ушёл, Стайлз спустился вниз и вопросительно уставился на отца.  
— Крис просил отпустить тебя с ним на ближайшие два дня. Передал, что заедет за тобой вечером, — устало сказал тот. — Почему ты не сказал мне, что тебя укусила кицуне?  
Внутреннее ликование от новости тут же сменилось чувством вины.  
— Пап, я не хотел тебя беспокоить. Думал, что оно так пройдёт.  
— Я же спросил у тебя, не случилось ли чего?  
— Оно просто… — замялся Стайлз. — Ну, это неловко очень.  
— А обсуждать это с Арджентом было ловко?  
— Он был в курсе. Они ловили эту лисицу.  
— Стайлз, когда ты поймёшь, что ко мне можно приходить с любыми проблемами?  
— Даже если, например, я скажу, что влюбился в парня?  
Отец с какой-то обречённостью потёр виски.  
— А ты уже влюбился в кого-то? И это уже не Лидия?  
— Паа-п, — потянул Стайлз. — Я спрашиваю теоретически.  
— Остается надеяться, что это будет не очередной оборотень, вроде Дерека Хейла. Хотя, наверное, я даже это уже переживу.  
Стайлз не стал разубеждать отца в его подозрениях. Он считал, что Крис всё-таки был лучшим выбором — никаких оборотнических штучек, взрослый и разумный человек, охотник. Но, возможно, папа пока не будет готов принять такую разницу в возрасте.

*~*~*

Арджент приехал вечером, посигналил. Стайлз по телефону торопливо доложил отцу, что уезжает. В суете сборов немного отпустило от эмоционального шторма. Но Стайлз всё равно чувствовал, как постоянно меняется его состояние — от чувства тоски к какому-то нездоровому, болезненному возбуждению, потом снова к тоске и безысходности. Он очень устал за последние дни сам от себя и старался верить, что с этим действительно можно будет что-то сделать.  
— Что ты сказал папе? — спросил Стайлз, как только сел к Крису в машину.  
— Что собираюсь провести с тобой ритуал, который остановит влияние кицуне на тебя.  
— И папа поверил тебе?  
— Стайлз, он очень переживает. И хочет, чтобы с тобой всё было в порядке.  
— Это ритуал? Теперь это так называется?  
— Мы будем рассматривать это как ритуал, — твёрдо ответил Крис. — Который делается из необходимости. И больше не повторяется.  
— То есть у нас просто будет… — Стайлз замялся, — ну, секс, или что там. Только для того, чтобы избавить меня от её чар. А потом ты скажешь: «На этом всё, Стайлз, я не планировал ничего большего, поэтому давай прекратим», — Стайлз чувствовал, что говорит сейчас лишнее, но не мог остановиться. Копившееся эти дни раздражение выплескивалось из него словно гной из вскрывшегося нарыва. Достало всё — разброд и шатание в чувствах, ощущение обречённости, усталость.  
— Я хочу тебе помочь, — терпеливо ответил Крис.  
— Зачем мне такая помощь?! — взорвался Стайлз. — Чёртова очередная подачка! Останови машину, я выйду.  
Они уже успели выехать на границу города, и Крис съехал на обочину и заглушил двигатель.  
Стайлз подёргал дверь, но она не открылась.  
— Выпусти меня.  
— Давай сначала поговорим, — устало сказал Крис.  
— О чём? Ты сейчас попытаешься меня убедить, что надо так, как собираешься сделать ты. Нет уж, я не хочу так!  
— Чего ты хочешь? — глухо спросил Крис.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы это был только чёртов один раз.  
— Может быть, тебе не понравится.  
— А если нет? А если как раз понравится? А потом вот так всё и кончится?  
— Стайлз, я не могу. Если бы я был на месте твоего отца… — Крис покачал головой. — Я сам чуть не убил Скотта, когда считал его угрозой для Эллисон. А для тебя я сам теперь угроза. Это всё неправильно. Но это самый простой способ помочь тебе.  
— Ты считаешь это всё неправильным. Но хочешь помочь мне, — перечислил Стайлз, дождался утвердительного кивка Криса и продолжил. — А ещё я тебе нравлюсь.  
— Удар ниже пояса.  
— И если бы я тебе не нравился, то ты бы так не дёргался.  
— Ты ведёшь себя как избалованный мальчишка, который не хочет уважать желания и убеждения окружающих.  
— А ты ведёшь себя как упёртый дурак, — парировал Стайлз.  
— Стайлз, забываешься, — угрожающе ответил Крис.  
Стайлз сердито и обиженно засопел. В машине повисло молчание.  
— Я не знаю, как правильно, — тяжело проговорил Крис. — Правда, не знаю. Я пытаюсь сделать как лучше. Но получается наоборот.  
— Ты пытаешься решать за всех сразу, — ответил Стайлз. — Вообще-то, я тоже имею право голоса.  
— Стайлз, ты подросток! Тебе даже восемнадцати нет. У меня дочь твоего возраста, я понимаю, о чём говорю.  
Стайлз уткнулся лицом в ладони, потом с силой потёр себя по щекам и посмотрел на Криса.  
— Если ты воспринимаешь меня только так, то на самом деле всё тухло, — и после паузы Стайлз добавил. — Поехали, сделаем то, что нужно. Больше ни на чём настаивать не буду.  
Крис откинулся на своём сиденье и долго молчал, потом наклонился к Стайлзу, потянул его за отворот куртки на себя:  
— Иди ко мне.  
Стайлз ткнулся в губы Криса своими и сразу начал целовать настойчиво, мокро и с языком, царапаясь губами о щетину, чувствуя запах — табака, дыма, пороха, оставшихся на куртке, самого Криса, и от этого сразу повело. Крис не сопротивлялся, позволял всё, обнимал, давил ладонью на затылок, а другой рукой потянулся к паху Стайлза, погладил его там. Стайлз судорожно задышал и предупреждающе пробормотал:  
— Так я кончу. Прямо в штаны.  
Крис убрал руку, уткнулся к нему в плечо и тихо рассмеялся.  
— Да, это будет неудобно. Поехали.

*~*~*

Они долго ехали по почти неразличимой дороге между деревьями, пока не выехали к небольшому озеру, заросшему по берегам камышами. На берегу озера стоял приземистый старый дом.  
— Чей дом?  
— База охотников.  
— Богато живете, — со смесью уважения и ехидства потянул Стайлз.  
— Не бедно, — согласился Крис.  
Пока Стайлз обследовал дом, который был совсем небольшим — комната и кухня, хотя всё самое необходимое в доме было, Крис разжёг возле дома костёр в круге, выложенном камнями.  
— О, будем жарить зефирки? — воскликнул Стайлз.  
— Будем греть воду.  
— Зачем?  
— Делать тебе купальню для омовения.  
— С розовыми лепестками? — нервно рассмеялся Стайлз. — Как для какой-нибудь наложницы китайского императора?  
— Зря смеёшься, — вздохнул Крис. — На самом деле примерно что-то такое и будет.  
— Я думал, что ритуал — это просто отмазка такая?  
— Не совсем. Кое-что от настоящего ритуала.  
— Ого, — боязливо потянул Стайлз. — Я уже начинаю пугаться.  
— То есть, всё остальное опасений у тебя не вызвало? — насмешливо спросил Крис.  
— Ну, вызывало, конечно, — Стайлз смутился. — Но я погуглил. Чтобы разобраться.  
— Ох уж эта вера современной молодежи в безграничные возможности гугла!  
— Между прочим, повышение уровня информированности снижает тревожность, — обиделся Стайлз.  
— Я понял, — примирительно ответил Крис и махнул рукой в сторону врытой в землю широкой металлической бочки. — Тут будет купальня.  
Стайлз обошел бочку по кругу и настороженно спросил:  
— А для чего она?  
— Обычно в ней хранят улов, когда не хотят, чтобы рыба уснула. Но давно не использовали, так что рыбой пахнуть не должно.  
— Никогда не мечтал увидеть себя в роли русалки, — поморщился Стайлз.  
— Какие замечательные у тебя сравнения: то наложница, то русалка, — Крис тихо рассмеялся.  
Стайлз сердито промолчал и надулся.  
Крис, не обращая внимания на обиженный вид Стайлза, сгонял его несколько раз к озеру за водой. Сам в это время застелил дно бочки сосновыми ветками и накрыл сверху тканью. Часть воды они поставили греть, а остальной наполнили бочку. Крис присел на бревно возле костра и закурил.  
— И что будет потом? — спросил Стайлз, не выдержав молчания. Обижаться на Криса было увлекательным занятием, но каким-то бесполезным.  
— Сейчас приготовим тебе воду, надеюсь, ты не возражаешь против отсутствия розовых лепестков? — Крис насмешливо улыбнулся сердитому Стайлзу. — Потом я прочитаю что-то вроде молитвы об изгнании злого духа на японском, поэтому не удивляйся. Ты ещё останешься какое-то время в воде. Ну, а потом всё остальное.  
— Что остальное? — с подозрением спросил Стайлз.  
— То, что ты гуглил, — безмятежно ответил Крис, стряхивая пепел с сигареты.  
Стайлз сердито засопел, но Криса это, похоже, только забавляло.  
Долго обижаться у Стайлза не получилось, и, пока вода грелась в ведре, подвешенном на треноге над костром, Стайлз начал расспросы.  
— Ты на самом деле веришь, что все эти странные действия как-то помогут?  
— У лисиц сексуальная магия, — пожал плечами Крис. — Марта была из тех, кто живет на том, что привязывает к себе жертву, а потом питается её силой. И человек просто угасает.  
— И она уже привязала меня?  
— Частично. Как на рыбалке — ты заглотил наживку, но вытащить тебя из воды она не успела.  
— А если бы успела, что было бы?  
— Символически она взяла бы тебя в супруги. После этого из-под влияния кицуне человека освободить почти невозможно.  
— То есть я был бы мужем Марты?  
— Ты был бы её личной батарейкой, источником силы — куда она, туда и ты.  
— Может быть, не так уж и плохо, — пробурчал Стайлз. — Я хоть кому-то был бы нужен.  
— Ты не понимаешь, — терпеливо пояснил Крис. — Ты не принадлежишь сам себе в этом случае. Она бы забрала тебя целиком. Ты очень легко отделался.  
— Это из-за тебя, да?  
— Из-за твоих чувств ко мне, — Крис похлопал рукой по бревну возле себя. — Садись ближе.  
Стайлз сел рядом с Крисом и уткнулся головой ему в плечо. Крис приобнял его, поцеловал в висок и тихо заговорил, глядя в танцующее пламя.  
— Есть ещё один нюанс, о котором ты должен знать. Когда в Японии старались освободить молодого мужчину из-под действия кицуне, то его женили. Как правило, на женщине намного старше по возрасту. Считалось, что ей будет проще справиться с оставшейся силой лисы.  
— И что? — недоумённо спросил Стайлз.  
— То, что мы будем делать с тобой, это часть брачного ритуала.  
Стайлз нахмурился, потом нервно рассмеялся и отодвинулся от Криса.  
— Ты так шутишь сейчас?  
— Если бы, — Крис вздохнул и вытащил ещё одну сигарету из пачки. — К сожалению, нет.  
— Ты спятил, — неверяще ответил Стайлз. — Сначала ты мне говоришь, что это просто ритуал. И на этом всё. Теперь ты мне говоришь, что это брачный ритуал. А мы типа будем женаты после этого?  
— Символически, — пожал плечами Крис. — По законам древних японцев. Никого ни к чему это обязывать не может.  
— Но мы будем женаты, — Стайлз изобразил пальцами кавычки. — Пусть по каким-то там древним японским законам, не важно. И ты готов на это пойти. Ради меня.  
— Я ожидал немного другой реакции, — озадаченно ответил Крис.  
— Что я сбегу в ужасе и откажусь от всего? — невесело засмеялся Стайлз. — Помнишь, ты сказал звонить, когда будет невмоготу? Так вот — это было хуже.  
— Я понял. По сравнению с этим, я не самый плохой вариант.  
— Что-то вроде того, — ехидно ответил Стайлз и показал Крису язык.  


*~*~*

«Если ты хочешь почувствовать себя дураком, то окажись на месте Стайлза Стилински». Только ему могло так повезти — изображать из себя нечто водоплавающее в подозрительной бочке из-под рыбы в непонятном глухом лесу. Плюсов было только два, и оба сомнительные — вода была горячей, и рядом был Крис.  
Стайлз, ёжась от холодного воздуха, разделся, опасливо забрался в воду. Крис смотрел на него всё это время, и взгляд у него был непонятный. Шальной какой-то.  
В воде было хорошо — она была горячая, а распарившиеся в ней ветки сосны давали ей вкусный хвойный запах. Сидеть в бочке было не очень удобно, но Стайлз приспособился и даже начал получать удовольствие от своего странного купания.  
Крис и вправду ходил вокруг него, проговаривал что-то на японском. Что именно он говорил, Стайлз не понимал, но прислушивался с интересом. Откуда Крис знает японский?  
Крис бормотал своё непонятное довольно долго, сыпал в воду мелкую траву с какими-то сушёными цветками. Пару раз, когда вода начинала остывать, доливал горячей из ведра, гревшегося на костре. Стайлза незаметно разморило, он задремал, потом проснулся и вздрогнул, поняв, что Крис молча сидит рядом.  
— Уже можно вылезать? — охрипшим голосом спросил Стайлз.  
— Сиди ещё, пока вода не остыла.  
Крис смочил пальцы и дотронулся до лица Стайлза — провел по лбу, губам, носу, ниже по шее. Как-то откровенно очень, и у Стайлза сразу застучало где-то в висках, забухало сердце. А может, просто вода с самого начала была слишком горячей.  
Крис снова коснулся его губ, надавил пальцами, заставляя приоткрыть рот. Стайлз послушно лизнул немного огрубевшие подушечки, неловко обхватил губами, посасывая. И почувствовал, как туго скручивается возбуждение внизу живота.  
Сам мокрой рукой провел Крису по губам, а тот прихватывал ртом его пальцы, целовал ладонь, обдувал её теплым воздухом, и от этого по телу бежали мурашки.  
— Сейчас полотенце принесу, чтобы тебя закутать, — Крис встряхнул головой, будто пытаясь прийти в себя, встал и ушёл в дом. Вернулся с большим махровым полотенцем — размером с простынь.  
Стайлз, пока выбирался из этой лоханки, кутался и торопливо шёл в дом, успел замёрзнуть — на улице было холодно. Весна-весной, конечно, но загорать было ещё рано.  
В домике оказалось тепло — работал какой-то невидимый обогреватель, Стайлз забрался в приготовленную постель и быстро согрелся. Крис ходил снаружи домика, чем-то гремел, что-то делал, потом зашёл, закрыл за собой дверь и зажёг несколько свечей, стоявших на столе, от которых по стенам разбежались тёплые тени, и стало уютно. Потом, так и оставшись в одежде, лёг на постель с краю.  
— Почему ты не ложишься рядом? — неуверенно спросил Стайлз. — Или это опять что-то ритуальное?  
— Даю тебе время привыкнуть.  
— И себе?  
— И себе, — согласился Крис.  
Стайлз зашевелился под одеялом, подполз к нему ближе.  
— Я в последние дни мог кончить, только когда думал о тебе, — зачем-то сообщил он. — А когда думал про Марту, то не мог.  
— Так работает лисья магия, запирает сексуальную энергию, чтобы человек от лисы никуда не делся.  
— Попадалово, — подвёл итог Стайлз.  
— И как ты думал обо мне? — Крис говорил тихо, но Стайлза дрожь пробирала от звучания его голоса.  
— Ну, по-разному, — смутился он. — Как ты меня гладишь. И целуешь.  
— И трахаю? — с интересом спросил Крис.  
— Нет, вот прямо так не думал, — честно признался Стайлз. — Успевал кончить раньше.  
Крис засмеялся, подвинулся ближе, лёг на бок, подперев голову. И протянул к Стайлзу руку, а тот смутился, но приглашающе приподнял одеяло, позволяя себя коснуться. Крис осторожно водил пальцами по его груди, потом скользнул ниже к паху. Стайлз толкнулся бёдрами, подставляясь под ласку.  
— И как ты кончал? — тихо спросил Крис. — Покажешь мне?  
От уверенных прикосновений напрочь срывало крышу. Стайлз уже без смущения накрыл своей рукой пальцы Криса, направляя, задавая темп. Но Крис не поддавался, как нарочно замедлял движения.  
Стайлз недовольно замычал, а Крис прошептал:  
— Не торопись.  
Стайлз послушно расслабился и чувствовал, как бережно гладят его грубоватые мозолистые пальцы, ласкают член, прихватывают яички. Ритм был чужой, непривычный, и от этого напряжение то доходило почти до пика, то откатывало, пока, наконец, не стало нестерпимым, и Стайлз всё-таки кончил, затыкая себе рот ладонью и вжимаясь пахом в руку Криса, выплескиваясь себе на живот.  
А тот продолжал легко гладить Стайлза, кончиками пальцев — везде, по бедрам, по груди. Стайлз открыл глаза и увидел, как Крис смотрит на него — по-шальному и с какой-то жадностью даже.  
Стайлз потянулся к нему.  
— Раздевайся тоже.  
Крис кивнул, поднялся с кровати, разделся и лёг обратно.  
— А ты думал про меня? Ну, вот так? — спросил Стайлз, когда они снова лежали рядом. Он украдкой оглядывал Криса, ощупывал взглядом поросшую тёмными волосами грудь, впалый живот, жилистые бедра. Крис без одежды выглядел более худым, но ощущение силы никуда не уходило.  
— Думал, — глухо ответил он.  
— И как это было? Что ты там думал?  
— Тебе может не понравиться.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — у Стайлза было чувство, что он дразнит зверя. Всё-таки было в Ардженте что-то волчье, как бы он не притворялся и не делал вид. В волка не обращается, ну и что? Сущность-то не скроешь.  
А Крис вместо ответа навалился сверху, сразу коленом раздвигая Стайлзу ноги, с силой проводя по его бёдрам, потом подхватил снизу под ягодицы и надавил пальцем между ними — не больно, плашмя, но очень настойчиво.  
— Я в своих мыслях тебя трахал, — хрипло сказал он. И тут же смял рот Стайлзу в поцелуе, не давая вывернуться, не позволяя вести.  
Стайлз вцепился в его плечи, стараясь перехватить контроль, развернуть Криса, оказаться сверху. Но Арджент был как глыба — не сдвинуть, не воспротивиться. Он придавливал своим телом к постели, а Стайлз мог только извиваться под ним.  
— Значит, ты меня трахнуть хочешь, — Стайлз отвернул голову, пытаясь отдышаться от поцелуя. — И давно?  
— Имеет значение? — усмехнулся Крис.  
— Ты на волка похож. Ты знаешь об этом?  
Крис рассмеялся и ослабил хватку.  
— Это пугает?  
— Думаю, что смогу привыкнуть, — Стайлз потёрся лбом о плечо Криса.  
— Дразнишься, значит, — с каким-то умилением сказал тот. — Не переживай, грубым не буду.  
— С чего ты взял, что переживаю? — с вызовом спросил Стайлз.  
— Мальчишка ещё, — хмыкнул Крис, снова придавил телом и зашептал прямо в ухо Стайлзу. — Я много чего хочу с тобой сделать. Так что лучше не провоцируй.  
— Ты не волк, ты медведь, — запыхтел Стайлз, снова начав извиваться. — А по виду и не скажешь — худой вроде.  
Крис снова засмеялся, перестал давить телом, сполз ниже и взял у Стайлза в рот.  
— Вот чёрт! Чёрт, чёрт! — зачастил Стайлз, рефлекторно толкаясь глубже, одуревая от ощущения влажного рта вокруг члена.  
Крис прижал его бедра к кровати, не давая толкаться.  
— О, боже мой, — простонал Стайлз, чувствуя, что кончит сейчас только от избытка ощущений, но Крис это сделать ему не дал, пережал член у основания и выпустил его изо рта. — Ещё, сделай так ещё, — захныкал Стайлз.  
— Не торопись ты так, — Крис достал откуда-то тюбик с лубрикантом — заранее приготовил, наверное. И уже скользкими от смазки пальцами погладил Стайлза между ягодиц. Аккуратно, бережно. Ощущения Стайлзу нравились, и он сам потёрся о чужие пальцы.  
— Все-таки собираешься меня трахнуть?  
— Ты против? — светски поинтересовался Крис и тут же протолкнул в Стайлза один палец, погладил им изнутри.  
— Вот чёрт, не знал, что это приятно, — удивлённо пробормотал Стайлз. Он бы и дальше комментировал свои ощущения, но Крис дотянулся до него и заткнул поцелуем. А сам пальцами продолжал что-то там делать у Стайлза в заднице, а тот только постанывал, пытаясь подставиться сильнее под ласкающую руку — уж очень хорошо ему было.  
Потом, когда Крис выпустил его отдышаться, наконец, дотянулся до крисова члена, ощупал и с сомнением поинтересовался:  
— Собираешься засунуть это в меня?  
Крис рассмеялся.  
— Могу для начала засунуть его тебе в рот, может, помолчишь всё-таки немного.  
Стайлз сначала пытался обидеться, но Крис сунул в него пальцы куда-то глубоко и как-то так надавил, что Стайлз только от этого чуть не кончил — дёрнулся всем телом и рвано задышал.  
А Крис снова поцеловал и прошептал Стайлзу на ухо:  
— А про рот я не пошутил, сделаешь это для меня?  
Стайлз только кивнул, сполз ниже по постели, развернул, наконец, Криса на спину и обхватил губами его член. Глубоко взять не получалось, пришлось приспосабливаться. Но ощущение, как Крис становится послушным под руками, наконец-то сам стонет, пытается толкаться Стайлзу в рот, заводило. Стайлз вдыхал мужской и терпкий запах, такой концентрированный в паху, чувствовал тяжесть чужого члена на языке, облизывал губами головку. Самому охота было подрочить и кончить. Но Стайлз удержался, любопытствуя — как же оно будет дальше.  
Крис в какой-то момент сказал «хватит» и потянул Стайлза наверх, поцеловал. Потом зашуршал упаковкой с презервативами, перевернул Стайлза на живот, заставляя встать на четвереньки, огладил тёплыми пальцами между ягодицами и начал входить в него.  
Стайлз ждал, что будет больно или неприятно. Но Крис всё делал очень медленно, давал привыкнуть, но потом, когда уже начал трахать, у Стайлза от избытка ощущений подломились руки, и он просто уткнулся лбом в кровать, откровенно уже подставляясь.  
Стало жарко, Крис крепко придерживал его за бедра и трахал сильно, размашисто, потом замедлялся, от смены ритма менялись ощущения, но всё равно это было остро и сладко сразу везде — и в самой заднице, и где-то внутри, Стайлз стонал, открыто уже, не пытаясь в себе давить стоны.  
Крис наклонился к нему, обхватил ладонью его член, сжал плотно, и Стайлз кончил — долго, сильно, до звёздочек под зажмуренными веками, до мелкой дрожи в мышцах по телу, пока отпускало напряжение. Крис тоже протяжно застонал, вцепляясь пальцами в его бедра, затем выпустил разморённого Стайлза и вытянулся рядом — горячий и мокрый от пота.  
— Очень круто, — благодарно пробормотал Стайлз Крису куда-то в плечо. Тот только прижал его к себе, обнял и погладил по голове. А потом Стайлз понял, что Крис уже спит, и почти сразу заснул сам.

*~*~*

Проснулся Стайлз о того, что Крис, терпко пахнущий табаком, ложился рядом в постель.  
— Курить вредно, — недовольно пробурчал Стайлз. Вообще-то, ему нравилось, как Крис пахнет, но как тут было не поворчать.  
— Снова нарываешься, — с насмешливой угрозой ответил Крис.  
— Ага, — довольно признался Стайлз и, когда Крис обнял его, прижимая к себе, шаря руками у него в паху, сообщил: — А ты озабоченный.  
— Я дорвался, — согласился Крис.  
Они ласкали друг друга, пока оба не кончили, а Стайлз успел это сделать даже два раза, и потом, сытый прикосновениями и оргазмами, снова заснул. В этот раз ему совсем ничего не снилось, и он впервые за последнее время наконец-то выспался.

*~*~*

Утром Крис обнаружился у озера с удочкой, а ведре у его ног уже плескалось несколько рыбин.  
— Привет, соня. Добываю нам еду.  
Стайлз с сомнением посмотрел на рыбу. Отец никогда не увлекался ни охотой, ни рыбалкой, и Стайлз всегда имел дело с одним видом рыбы — уже потрошённой и мороженой.  
— Не переживай, — засмеялся Крис. — Там в сумке есть и другие продукты.  
Но Стайлз честно постарался проникнуться духом рыбалки. Они варили уху. Потом пошли в лес, Крис показывал какие-то охотничьи штучки, что-то объяснял. День был наполнен шелестом и запахом леса, ветром и низким хрипловатым голосом Криса.  
И уже вечером, сидя на бревне возле горящего костра, Стайлз подумал, что это был один из его самых лучших и спокойных дней за последнее время.  
— Мы приехали на два дня, но на ритуал же нужен был только один?  
— Это плохо? Хотел провести больше времени с тобой.  
— Это хорошо. Даже слишком, — вздохнул Стайлз. Начинать выяснять больные места в их отношениях не хотелось. Да и всё ещё было непонятно, есть ли эти отношения. Поэтому просто сообщил. — Вообще-то, мне через три месяца будет восемнадцать.  
— Ты думаешь, это что-то серьёзно изменит? — грустно улыбнулся Крис.  
— Для меня нет, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Для тебя будет безопаснее встречаться со мной.  
— А ты все продумал, — Крис посмотрел на Стайлза с интересом.  
— Я пытаюсь оценить ситуацию с разных сторон, — со вздохом ответил Стайлз. — И не надо мне говорить, что я очень молод и ничего в жизни не понимаю.  
Крис озадаченно рассмеялся.  
— Ты украл мою реплику.  
— А ещё мы почти женаты по каким-то там древнеяпонским законам.  
— Это же суеверие. Ни к чему не обязывает.  
— Настаиваю на медовом месяце, — возмутился Стайлз. — И у нас не было помолвки. Что там полагается по японским обычаям? Наверняка они водили друг друга в кино и покупали попкорн и жареную картошку.  
— Идём в постель, молодая жена, — развеселился Крис.  
— Нет, — важно ответил Стайлз. — Я молодой муж. А жена здесь ты. Причем старая, — и, дождавшись, когда Крис отсмеется, добавил: — Но на постель я согласен!


End file.
